marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Namor McKenzie (Earth-616)
Hi I edited out the part about Llyron being Namor's son. As I understand it Llyron's father is actually Black Moray (Leon McKenzie). Leon's father Lawrence McKenzie was the son of Leonard McKenzie with a human woman. Lawrence is Namor's half-brother. Leon is Namor's half-nephew. Llyron is Namor's great-nephew. --Meteor Looking at Affiliation both ', ' and '; ' is used between affiliations. but looking at 'Heroes for Hire/Oracle, Inc;' is this one team? (Heroes for Hire/Oracle, Inc), two teams (Heroes for Hire + Oracle, Inc) or three (Heroes for Hire + Oracle + Inc)? Ok I can guess it's not one affiliation, but the mix between ',', ';' and '/' here can be confusing :) --Brammie2118 10:05, July 2, 2010 (UTC) : it's just one: The "Oracle, Inc." (Namor's company) incarnation of the "Heroes for Hire".--edkaufman 10:46, July 2, 2010 (UTC) ::Ah I see, sorry --Brammie2118 10:58, July 2, 2010 (UTC) ::: no worries - beautiful proof of how software can be a great tool, but you still need the background knowledge... ;)--edkaufman 12:25, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Namor in the Super Hero Squad Show? Was Namor really in the Super Hero Sqaud show? because I can't find credits anywhere *No, he never appeared. Zakor1138 00:49, May 11, 2012 (UTC) Can Someone Help Me Find Mrs. B!!? I'm looking for a issue which had Namor's grandmother searching for him. She was called Mrs B. and sent two thugs (the reader didn't know if they were evil or good) but at the end she tells him about his father. It was my favorite story but I'm looking for the comic not the Animated One. Peril In The Surface World. Etymology It seems to me the name is likely to come from some variation of the Slavonic 'sea' or 'on the sea' terms, the latter being 'на море' (na more) in Russian (kind of). Should this be added to the page, as notes, trivia or is it too unsubstantiated? 08:11, March 30, 2014 (UTC) I have read that Everett had Roman spelled backwards. Wikipedia has that too, as from Giant-Size Super-Stars #1. Also in Italian "nel mare" means "on the sea" as well. (Fumnov (talk) 08:55, March 30, 2014 (UTC)) Thanks - if that's the official line my idea is mere coincidence. 08:57, March 30, 2014 (UTC) Alignment After his recent actions, could he be considered bad? Especially him sadistically gloating about gladly killing thousands of Wakandans out of spite/pride right in T'Challas face would lead me to think so. AntiPatriot (talk) 23:07, August 8, 2014 (UTC) :I wouldn't say so. Even though he did kill an entire Earth, it was in order to ensure the survival of his. This whole thing of New Avengers is truly inviting you to question moral acts. :And I'm not sure on how to take his revelation, considering it happened during a moment of extreme tension. ::--The ADour-incible ADour (talk) 23:26, August 8, 2014 (UTC) I think after yesterday, the deal is sealed (and no, it wasn't me who changed it) AntiPatriot (talk) 10:19, August 21, 2014 (UTC) :I changed it back to Neutral. The situation is too complex to just list him as bad. He allied himself with villains, but in order to save the Earth. He needed people with no morality to accomplish such thing. ::--The ADour-incible ADour (talk) 21:36, August 21, 2014 (UTC) I kinda agree with Anti-Patriot, Namor is more of a bad character, although he was a member of the Invaders, Avengers, Fantastic Four, but he killed Ul-Uhar while in a diplomatic situation, joined Norman Osborn's voluntarily, allied himself with Dr. Doom and Magneto on separate occasions, wanted to destroy Wakanda by being allies of the Black Order, destroyed Earth-4290001, and recently he has teamed up with several super-villains including Thanos to destroy universes. I know that he's trying to save his own people and his own Earth, but what he is doing currently is genocide. Pokemonmewtwos (talk) 18:06, August 21, 2014 (ET) :But as I said, the situation is too complex. The stakes are too high. Can the destruction of an Earth be considered an act of evil if you're doing it to save your own? He did join Osborn's Cabal, but didn't he also ally himself with Emma Frost and Doctor Doom in case Osborn had to be taken down? He did send the Black Order to destroy Wakanda, after Wakanda had attacked Atlantis and both he and Black Panther were at war. And he did destroy Earth-4290001's planet Earth, but in order to save his own. ::--The ADour-incible ADour (talk) 23:18, August 21, 2014 (UTC) :Well, to me it is a massive act of evil to commit genocide on innocents, based on Namor's self-stated selfish motivations, personally eviscerating billions, and as he said allying with devils to do so, but you are the admin, so you decide. Antvasima (talk) 05:20, August 22, 2014 (UTC) Heel-Face Turn Namor's reformation was always kind of half-assed, as far as I know. He occasionally did the right thing, but was still largely amoral and has committed various atrocities fairly recently. Why did Marvel even bother if they weren't going to try that hard? DCLover1995 (talk) 19:39, April 1, 2018 (UTC)